Because A Simple Gesture is Enough
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: He looked like he wants to say something, but decided against it after meeting her eyes. Huh? Were she give out a really gloomy aura? -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side- -Hazuki Kei- Grammar corrected due to one particular review! Yay!


**Disclaimer: **Another thing I want is that Girl's Side shirt. *sigh* Okay, that already gave away the fact that it is not my properties, Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side is properties of Konami.

**Timeline: **Exam result always took place in Saturday, wasn't it? Then the year would be, how about second year, summer exam? Hehe…

\(^0^)/

**Because A Simple Gesture is Enough**

\(^0^)/

She wasn't really in the mood to see the exams result that day. Art was particularly difficult for her that term so she studied hard for it and neglecting Math, her most dreaded subject. She never liked numbers and when alphabet comes into it, they just made it less understandable. If not for Himuro-_sensei_'s excellent teaching, she was sure she would have left Math behind since the beginning.

Himuro-_sensei_ sometimes liked to ask students to do some questions in front of the class. And why in the world did she often chosen? Though, it was actually a good thing too, since she was forced to understand what she didn't really bother to understand. Maybe that was why she was chosen? Were the looks on her face really that readable? Natsumi-_san_ would say different view about this, though. But that was just Natsumi-_san_.

Looking into the paper where the result was printed, Hazuki-_kun_'s name was easily seen on the very top of it. Following the list, she already read Shiho's and Morimura-_kun_'s name. And she hadn't seen her name yet. Wah, did she really fall that far?

Finally saw her name, it was on 59. Wha-? Okay, she had better hear Shiho's sharp comment. It motivated her to study better.

Just when she was planning to flew from that place, she could hear a voice she surprisingly recognized, "Hmm…"

Turning her head to the right, she saw Hazuki-_kun_ reading the exams result. Well, it wasn't like he would really read her result and comment on it… But… Oh, come on Hazuki-_kun_, your result was clearly on that very top!

While she for once managed to beat Hazuki-_kun_ last time, remembering the way she studied this time, it was actually no wonder for her to fall that far. And she actually liked hearing his words to her last time when she placed first in the exam… Okay, she didn't feel like talking to Hazuki-_kun_ this time. It wasn't that Hazuki-_kun_ was particularly rude, but…

As she was readying to slip away quietly, she saw him staring at her. Oh well, failed was her attempt to avoid Hazuki-_kun_ this time. Not that it was really an effort anyway.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it after meeting her eyes. Huh? Did she give out a really gloomy aura?

It was quite a silence between them. Hazuki-_kun_ didn't say anything and she was not in the mood to start a conversation. She began to cast a depressing look to the innocent floor.

"Do you want to go somewhere after school?" he said first breaking the silence.

"Huh?" was the only response that escaped her lips as she lifts her eyes from the poor floor to him.

"…There is that strawberry shortcake that you like…"

She blinked a few times before digesting his words, "What? Hazuki-_kun_ is going to treat me to a strawberry shortcake?"

The one addressed was just looking at her straight. She blinked again. Misinterpreting her lack of response, he said again, "Whatever is fine… My treat…"

\(^0^)/

Sitting peacefully in a café after school, they sat across each other. As she happily munched on her very strawberry shortcake, she could feel Hazuki-_kun_'s gaze on her. She looked up meeting his gaze.

"Completely changing…" he said after a while.

"Huh?"

"Your mood is…"

"Oh…" she said comprehending his words, "Hehe…"

He reached out his hand across to touch her head.

"You have worked hard…" he said patting her.

She stared at him. Really, to hear those words… The next thing she knew was a big smile already plastered on her face.

"Thank you!" she beamed.

Though, eh, the strawberry shortcake was a really good thing, too.

Watching her genuinely happy expression, a subtle hint of pink appeared on his cheek. Her smile was really radiant. He quickly retracted his hand.

"Tell me if you have difficulties when we study together next time…" seeing her almost finished cake, he added, "Do you want another…?"

She blinked. Hazuki-_kun_ did say she could choose whatever she wants this time. Was it wrong of her to ask for…? Okay, she could blame it to the exams result next time.

"Umm, Hazuki-_kun_? Parfait is okay, too?"

He had an amused expression and nodded, "…whatever you want."

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Oct 17 '12**

Another late attempt at writing a fic as a birthday present on time. /orz/ Oh well, let's just say that it's still Oct 16 in USA as I post this fic. Haha. It's 2 AM here anyway.

Have a happy birthday my dear prince, Kei! Thank you for accompanying my days~ *lol*

Thank you for reading. Corrections are welcomed. I need to sleep! *dies*

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Apr 18 '13**

Grammar corrected due to one particular review! Yay! Thank you for **MotMB**. Corrections are always appreciated. It is true that you shouldn't write when you should've sleep. *dies*

Oh, and while we're at it, thank you for **A Midsummer**, too. Haha it happened sometimes, have you try to play it again? And thanks for your other reviews, too. You marathon-read my fics? And..use my thumb for slashing the touch screen? :O


End file.
